


Archangels on Lockdown

by Gabriels_Grace, Heart_of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriels_Grace/pseuds/Gabriels_Grace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Castiel/pseuds/Heart_of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck resurrects the Archangels and decides to put them on lockdown...in the Bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What has Chuck done?

Sam and Dean were at the bunker having finally gotten a chance to take a few days off from hunting. Dean was currently in the kitchen working on a new pie recipe and Sam was in his room relaxing and reading American Gods. He could smell the pie Dean was making and while he wasn't usually one for sweets it did smell pretty good. Figuring he'd see if he could manage to get Dean to part with one tiny piece Sam headed to the kitchen

. "Hey the pie really smells good" Sam said as he entered the kitchen. "Yes MY pie smells heavenly" Dean responded. "Come on Dean how often do I ask for pie? You can part with one tiny piece" Sam told him. Dean looked at Sam and thought for a moment, "Tell ya what I will give you a piece of my awesome pie if you agree to take kitchen duty for a week." Sam rolled his eyes "Three days" he said "I'll clean the kitchen for three days" Dean gave him the stink eye but finally agreed. Grabing the pie a plate and forks they went into the dinning room.

They sat down and Dean proceeeded to cut the slices. He cut Sam a tiny sliver about the width of his finger placed it on the plate and handed it to Sam. "Uh Dean did you forget to get your plate?" Sam asked him. "Don't need one" Dean told him. He then grabbed his fork and the remaining pie still in the pie pan and sat down.

Dean had just scooped up a nice sized bite and was about to devour it when they heard a knock at the bunker door. They both looked at each other and asked "You expecting company?" Discovering that neither was they both headed to the door guns drawn. Dean carefully eased open the door. Then quickly pulled it open wider once he saw who it was. There standing in the pouring rain were Lucifer and Michael. "What the hell!" Dean said "Why, how are you here?" Lucifer looked at him eyes wide with what could only be described as fear and panic "Please help us." Lucifer asked.


	2. Gone Grace Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly make Lucifer ask for help from humans, especially Sam and Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna make y'all wait till this weekend for chapter 2 but since I had such positive reviews I figured I'd post it sooner. Hope you like it.

"Sammy why did you let them in?"Dean asked sharply. "That's freaking Michael and Lucifer in there!" Dean, I'm well aware of who they are, but something is wrong. Lucifer would never willingly ask humans for help unless he had no other option." Sam replied. They looked into the livingroom where the two Archangels sat huddled close together on the couch. Lucifer was whispering calmly to Michael who, had yet to utter a word. "I wonder how Michael broke out of the cage?" Dean commented. "Yeah me too" said Sam "Not to mention where the flip has Lucifer been since Amara yanked him outa Cas" Dean nodded "Well let's go ask them" he said.

Sam and Dean entered the room where the angels were sitting. At the sound of them approaching Michael tensed up and tried to curl himself up smaller. "He's been like this since he showed up." Lucifer said quietly. "Showed up where?" Dean asked "and how the hell did he break out of the cage" Lucifer was quiet for a moment before responding, "My apartment" he told them. "Apartment?" Sam asked "Why do you have an apartment?" Lucifer looked at him eyes full of sadness and pain. "Well gee Sam after Auntie Amara tortured me and then yanked me out of my baby brother's vessel, I kinda needed a place to lie low and heal." Lucifer sighed " I didn't exactly think I'd be welcome to do that here."

Dean looked angry " What the hell did you expect!? You lied and tricked Cas into letting you out. You allowed him to be tortured!" Dean snarled at Lucifer. Lucifer shook his head and replied softly " I never lied. I may have downplayed my siblings rolls in helping defeat the darkness before but I didn't lie." He looked saddened " As far as the torture I did my best to shield Cassie and keep him safe."

"Lucifer" Sam said calmly " What happened when Michael showed up?" Lucifer looked at Michael then replied. "I was at my apartment working on a new song I had wrote, when there was a..." "Wait a sec" Dean interrupted "New song? You wrote a song?" Lucifer nodded " Yes, I find music allows me to vent my frustrations of the world in a less deadly manner." Lucifer replied " As I was saying I was working on my new song when there was a sudden flash of light. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them Michael was there lying on my couch." Michael can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked gently. Michael just continued to stare silently. " He won't talk." Lucifer told them. "I've tried everything I can think of to get him to say something but still nothing."

"When did this happen?" Dean asked tensely. " Three days ago." Lucifer told him. "Three days! Why didn't you zap over here sooner?" Dean asked. Lucifer winced as though he'd been struck. Sam looked at Lucifer and Michael and suddenly realized something. "It's because you couldn't, could you." Sam said softly. Lucifer shook his head. Dean looked confused " What do you mean he couldn't?" he asked. "His grace." Sam replied gently. "What about his grace?" Dean asked still not grasping it. Lucifer lifted his eyes slightly and looked at the brothers, "It's gone" he told them "My grace is gone."


	3. Dysfunctional Families, The Heavenly Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Cas finds out about his brothers' lack of grace? Will he take advantage of the situation or will he help his brothers?

"So I'm guessing we should assume Michael's grace is MIA as well. " said Sam as he looked around the table at the others. Lucifer nodded his head "He hasn't said as much and without my grace I can't be certain but it's a pretty safe assumption. " Dean looked at Lucifer, debating for a moment before asking "Would another angel be able to tell? " "Yes any angel would be able to feel another's grace. The problem is finding an angel who won't want to kill either Michael or myself on site. " Lucifer responded sadly. Dean looked at both Michael and Lucifer for a long moment before quietly saying "Cas, I can call Cas and see if he will help." "Do you think he will? " Sam asked "It's worth a shot." Said Dean he looked at the two broken, graceless Archangels his eyes narrowing as he spoke " I'm telling you both right now though if either of you does anything to cause him the tiniest amount of pain I will not hesitate to end you both. Then we'll find out exactly where graceless angels go." It was clear this was no threat, it was a promise. One they all knew Dean would not hesitate to act upon. Lucifer nodded his head before he spoke " I understand and would expect nothing less. I know you care deeply for Castiel. Neither Michael nor I have been the best role models for our younger siblings. I would like to start to change that. Please call my baby brother.

" Dean took a breath before closing his eyes and saying " Dear Castiel who art maybe kicking some demon or angel ass, I pray that you bring your awesome trench coated feathery ass to the Bunker ASAP. " Dean opened his eyes to see Lucifer and even Michael looking at him with tilted heads and confused expressions on their faces. "What? " Dean asked "I've never heard a prayer quite like yours before." Lucifer told him "It was rather... Interesting." Sam snorted "It was pretty tame compared to some of the others I've unfortunately heard" Lucifer looked amused as Dean blushed slightly and stammered "It's not.. we just... " he was interrupted by the whooshing sound of wings.

"Hello Dean, you called" Cas spoke beside him. Dean jumped slightly and then turned to the angel. " Hey Cas" Dean said grining slightly. Sam rolled his eyes as he spoke up " Cas we seem to have an unusual situation here and could use your help." Cas turned to Sam and saw the two Archangels sitting there. He immediately grabbed his angel blade " How are you here? " he demanded of the two. He glanced at Dean "Have they hurt you or Sam?" He asked quickly. Dean placed his hand on Cas' arm gently lowering the blade. "No Cas, they haven't hurt us. In fact they are the ones who have been hurt. It's why we need your help." Dean told him. Cas lowered the blade but did not store it away. He looked at Dean and then Sam before looking more closely at his two brothers. Now that he really looked at them he could tell something was off. They both were to timid and nervous. Something neither of them had ever been. Michael was practically clinging to Lucifer, who kept patting Michael's back telling him it was okay. "Why can I not feel your grace?" Cas asked the two angels. "Have you done something? "He asked them sharply. Michael flinched and moved closer to Lucifer. "Please Castiel calm down, it frightens him when you raise your voice. Neither of us has done anything here. Michael appeared in my apartment 3 days ago. He was practically catatonic and both of our graces were gone." Lucifer told the younger angel. Cas looked shocked and horrified and then spoke softly " I am truly sorry brother. I know how it feels to be robbed of your grace. I would never wish it upon any of my siblings, no matter what they had done." Lucifer looked at Cas, " Thank you brother " he said quietly. "Guys the brotherly bonding is great and all but we still don't know what the hell is going on." Dean spoke up. " Not to many people have the power to ground and Archangel. Only two come to mind." Cas nodded his head "God or Amara are the only ones I know of" he told them. " Why would they strip them of their grace though? " Sam asked.

Cas sighed slightly "My father and Aunt Amara have been coming up with rather unique ways to get the family to work through our issues." he told the group. "Like what?" Dean asked. Let's just say that that while pool noodles may be less deadly than angel blades, they can still hurt like hell when wielded by an angel." Dean couldn't help but laugh. Cas looked at him "You laugh, when father spoke of noodels I thought we were going to learn human pasta recipes, instead I get wacked by thousands of these foamy things called pool noodles. It's crazy, this is the first time however that any angel has been stripped of their grace though."

Cas turned to look sadly at his two brothers " Has Michael spoken at all?" he asked. Lucifer shook his head " Not a word. I'm afraid that his time in the cage and the loss if his grace have been to much for him. He seems to be in a state of... what do humans call it?" Sam looked up from his laptop as he responded "Shock, he's in a state of shock." Lucifer looked at Sam and nodded "Yes, that's it." he said. Sam continued to look through his computer. "What are you searching for Sammy? " Dean asked. " Anything that might give us some more information." Sam told them. Lucifer raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure if you'll find any information on dysfunctional Heavenly families on the internet." the angel said. " True but it might give us a lead on anything unusual or supernatural." Sam told him, as he continued to search "Like this here." Sam said. Dean and Cas walked over to Sam to see what he had found. "What is it?" Dean asked." "I was searching through hospital records for any John or Jane Does and found one that looks rather familure." Sam told them. Dean looked at the page Sam has pulled up. Taking a closer look at the Jane Doe on the page, his eyes widening as he spoke " Cas, is that who I think it is?" Castiel looked at the photo and nodded slowly as he spoke "Yes, it's Raphel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took a bit to get this chapter up. I rather like it though and hope you do as well. As always comments are encouraged.


	4. Are We There Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road trip to check out the lead on Raphael. Lucifer's restless, Dean's frustrated, Cas is annoyed, Sam's ammused and Michael.....

  "Are we there yet?" a very restless Lucifer asked for the umpteenth time. Dean gripped Baby's stearing wheel tighter. "For the 100th time _**No.**_ We will get there when we get there" he replied. "Technically I've only asked 66 times" Lucifer informed them. Dean growled and the veins in his temple began to throb. " _Cas"_ was all he said. Castiel who was currently sitting in the backseat between his two eldest brothers replied "Yes Dean?" "Please do something about your _brother_." Dean replied. Cas sighed "Very well Dean. Brothers I know this is hard for you but please try to be patient. Lucifer while you are correct in that you have only asked 66 times and not 100, 66 is still to much in the short span of time we have been on the road." Lucifer still fidgetting replied "But this driving takes forever. Flying is so much quicker." Cas sighed again. "I agree it is faster however, neither you nor Michael can fly right now and for me to transport the five of us plus Baby would use to much of my energy right now. Besides Dean does not like flying 'Angel Air' unless absolutely necessary." Cas told his brother. Lucifer gave Cas a sideways look and said "So we're stuck in this slow moving metal box because your _boyfriend_ is afraid to fly?" Dean sputtered and Sam who had been silent all this time busted out laughing. Giving Lucifer an irritated look Cas told him "Dean is not my boyfriend, we mearly have a very profound bond." Lucifer snorted and said "Is what what they call it now-a-days?" Cas looked ready to smite his brother when Michael  smiled at him calming him slightly. Then Michael spoke "Lucifer stop teasing Castiel about his boyfriend." Sam and Lucifer both laughed as Dean rolled his eyes and said "I am not his boyfr... wait, did Michael just talk?" Sam glanced back at Cas who smiled slightly and replied "Yes, that was Michael. First words he's said since his grace was taken." In spite of himslef Dean smiled "That's awesome." he said. Lucifer grinned wickedly and said "Yeah your _'profound partner_ ' thinks so too." " **Ahhh** " Dean cried as Sam just laughed again.

  They continued to drive untill long past nightfall, finally seeing the two former Archangels were having difficulty staying awake Sam suggested they find a place to stop for the night. "I'm fine Sammy, I can drive through." Dean told him. "Yes but they can't." Sam replied as he motioned to the backseat, where Michael and Lucifer were both leaning against Cas eyes drooping. Dean sighed "Alright we'll stop at the next motel." he told them. 15 minutes later they had exited off and were pulling into the parking lot of a small, rundown motel. Getting out of the car Dean told Sam "Grab our stuff I'll get us a couple rooms." as he walked off to the front desk. Sam began getting everyones bags out of the trunk while Caswoke his brothers. "Michael, Lucifer come on we've stopped somewhere to to rest for the night," he told them. They climbed out of the car just as Dean returned with the room keys. Tossing a set to Sam he said "Here you and the two Wingless Wonders take this one. Cas you're with me upstairs." Sam gave him an amused look. " _What?"_ Dean asked "Your room has two full sized beds and a couch, plenty of room for you three." " _Mmhhm_ " Sam replied. " _What?"_ Dean asked again. "They only had two rooms left and the other room only has one bed." Upon hearing this Lucifer perked up. " _Sooo_ Cassie's gonna be sharing with you Dean-O?" Lucifer grinned "You know technically he's never even had 'The Talk'" Dean started turning red, "It's, it's not..he doesn't" he sputtered. Cas smiled before lightly touching Dean's arm. "Goodnight Sam, Michael. Lucifer behave." he said before he and Dean turned to go upstairs. Sam smiled and turned to unlock the door to his and the Archangels room.

  Putting their stuff down Sam told the two angels "You guys can have the beds, I'll take the couch." Michael and Lucifer both looked at him confused for a moment before Lucifer replied. "Sam, Michael and I can share a bed. You can have the other one." Sam looked surprised for a moment and then asked "You sure you guys wont mind sharing?" he asked. Lucifer smiled but it was Michael who replied softly "Angels do not have the same hangups that humans do. My brother and I are more than fine sharing a bed." Sam nodded "I'm going to take a shower then head to bed. You guys need anything?" Lucifer shook his head "No I think we're both tired and just want to rest" he told Sam. "Alright, y'alls things are in those two bags." he told them before grabbing his bag and heading to the shower.

  Sam came out 10 minutes later to to find both angels fast asleep. All their pillows, sheets and even their blanket had been stripped off the bed and were now arranged in the middle of the bed like a nest where the two angels slept. Lucifer curled around Michael. Sam smiled then went and took the blanket off the other bed and covered the two sleeping Archangels. "Sweet dreams you two." he said before laying on his bed where he quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 4. So sorry this took a bit longer to post. Hopefully it was worth the wait. As always reviews and comments are encouraged.


	5. Operation Angel Heist or is it Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel nests and rescue plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder than the rest, hopefully it turned out okay. As always comments are welcome.

 "Does it help you sleep better?" Sam was asking Lucifer and Michael as they sat at the cafe eating breakfast the next morning. "Does what help who sleep better?" Dean asked as he and Cas joined them. "I was asking Lucifer and Michael if arranging the sheets and pillows into a pile helped them to sleep better?" Sam replied. Dean looked slightly confused and asked "Why would you do that?" Lucifer smiled slightly and said "It helps mimic the nests back in Heaven. It helps to make the angel feel safe, protected and loved. All angels had them back home, or at least they did" Lucifer replied a little sadly.

  Dean looked at Cas as he sat down, Cas sliding in next to him "How come you don't build theses nest thingies?" he asked the angel. Cas tilted his head slightly and replied "Nests are better the more angels they hold. Being as I had none of my siblings to share one with, I didn't see the point in sleeping alone." Dean looked at Cas as though he wanted to say something but at the last moment chose not to. "

  So what's the plan for our Operation Angel Heist so far?" Dean asked. "I still don't understand how it's a heist" Cas interupted as Sam opened his laptop. " Shouldn't it be Operation Angel Rescue?" Cas asked."Yeah but heist sounds so much cooler" replied Dean Sam just shook his head at the two of them."He'll be in ICU which will have stricter security than your standard hospital room." Sam replied. "So, I'm guessing all five of us going in at once claiming he's our sister wouldn't be the best idea" said Dean. "I thought of that too"Sam replied "I figured if perhaps just a couple of us went in we could still use the sister ruse, claiming adoption if anyone question it. Cas can then angel air the rest of us into the room afterwards" "Do you think it will work?" Lucifer asked. "Well it's either the adopted sister ruse or we could use the married ploy. Dean you up for being married to Raphael?" Sam grinned. Dean gave a bitch face to rival Sam's personal best but it was Cas' response that got a few raised eyebrows and smirks. "I think the sister ruse will work just fine. No need for Dean to marry Raphael" Cas growled. "Okay now that Cas has put his foot down on that issue who, is going in?" asked Lucifer 

  They thought for a moment before Michael replied "I'd suggest Sam and Lucifer go in first. Once they are in the room with Raphael and everything is clear Castiel can fly Dean and I into the room." Lucifer wrinkled his nose and asked "Why can't you go in and I'll stay with Cas and Dean? Raphael likes you better anyways." Michael sighed "Raphael will be asleep, he won't even know you're there besides, you anoy Dean to easily and Castiel needs to be able to concentrate on when to enter the room not on you and Dean bickering." Lucifer rolled his eyes but replied "Fine let's go retrive our brother"


	6. The Doctor Has Become the Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Raphael, how will Lucifer react to seeing his little brother a once great Archangel and healer now human and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get posted . Holidays and writers block got in the way. This chapter will be a kinda two parter. Hopefully I will have the second part before the new year. Hope you like it and reviews are welcome.

  Dean pulled into the hospital, parking Baby close to the entrance. He and Sam climbed out of the front with Cas and his brothers following out of the backseat. They looked at the hospital before them. "So we're sure this is where Raphael is?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head "Yes, the discription of the Jane Doe fit Raphael's last vessel to a tee." Dean looked at Cas "Cas you okay with this? I mean you and Raphael weren't exactly best buddies." Dean asked. Cas glanced at the hospital and took a deep breath before replying "Yes, I'm sure. I know Raphael and I have a lot to work through but she is our brother and deserves the same chance Michael and Lucifer are getting." Dean smiled slightly at Cas "Alright let's do this." he said. 

  The nurse sitting at the front desk looked up at the two men as they walked up. "May I help you?" She asked them. "Yes mamm, we've been looking for our sister. She was supossed to meet us a few days ago and never showed . We saw a report that an unknown woman was left here a few days ago." Sam replied. "We have a picture of her if it will help" Lucifer informed the nurse,  pulling the picture of Raphael's last vessel that they'd found online. The nurse looked at the photo and nodded "Yes we do have a woman here who looks a lot like this. Let me call one of our doctors, they can give you more information." she told them.  "Thank you" Sam told the nurse.

 

Lucifer looked around as he and Sam waited for the doctor. "It's strange"Lucifer said quietly. "What is?" Sam asked "All of it, being human, being here. Working with the Winchesters, with my brothers."Lucifer replied. "We've worked together before." Sam said. "Yeah, but this is different. Before was an unusual situation. An all hands on deck kinda thing. This though, you don't have to be helping to find wayward angels yet here we are." Lucifer said softly. "Family's important" Sam told him. Lucifer started to reply when the doctor arrived.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gregory, are you the gentlemen asking about our Jane Doe in ICU?" the doctor asked. Sam nodded "Yes we believe she may be our sister. She was supposed to meet us about a week ago and never showed up. We've been checking hospitals around the area and heard there was a young woman here who fit our sister's discription." The doctor looked at them both " The young lady we have here does look like the the photo you showed the nurse. If you'll follow me please I can take you to her room" he told them. Leading them to the room the doctor continues talking with them.

 

"We didn't know the young ladies name. She had no identification and was unconcious when she arrived." he told them. "Our sister's name is Raphael." Sam told him. "Interesting name for a girl." the doctor replied. "Our parents adopted her as a young child and she'd already been named. They decided to keep it." Sam responded. They'd arrived at Raphael's room. As they entered Lucifer rushed over to the bed. "It's her." Lucifer said. It was strange seeing his brother laying there. What had once been one of the most powerful beings ever created was now hooked up to machines. Wires and tubes sticking out everywhere. "We've ran several test and can't find what's causing her to remain unconcious. Her heart and organs are working fine and there is brain activity. Blood work was negative for any drugs or toxins." Dr. Gregory informed them. Sam nodded and asked "Would it be possible for us to have a few minutes with her?" "Certainly, I have some paperwork I need you to fill out. Just previous medical history on your sister. Perhaps something to help us figure this out. I'll go and get them for you." the doctor replied.

 

"We have to get him out of here." Lucifer said as soon as the doctor left the room ."I can't stand seeing him just lying there. Raphael was a powerful Archangel and our best healer now I guess the doctor truly has become the patient" Lucifer said sadly. "Let's call Cas so he can get Raphael out of here and we can get him home." Sam told him. Lucifer noticed Sam's use of the phrase home but decided not to question him on it for the time being as he prayed to Castiel giving him their location.

  

 

 

 


	7. Angel Air and Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have found Raphael how will they get him back to the bunker? Perhaps a little distraction and Angel Air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 7 is up and ready to go. Woohoo! Hope everyone enjoys it. It's not as emotional as the others but the next one will be a bit of a emotional roller coaster so I wanted to make thus one a little lighter. As always reviews are welcome.

  "I'll keep a lookout while you call Cas" Sam told Lucifer. Lucifer looked confused for a moment. "What's wrong?" Sam asked him. "I've never actually prayed before." Lucifer responded. "I mean I've heard them and I know the general concept but I've never prayed to a specific angel before. What do I say?" "Just think of Cas and tell him what room number we are in. He'll hear you. " Sam reassured him.      

  Lucifer thought for a moment "Dear Castiel who art in the parking lot probably smooching on Dean please come to room 321 and... " There was a sudden flutter of wings and then "Dean and I were not smooching in the parking lot." Cas replied next to Lucifer. "So the waiting room them." Lucifer smirked at Cas. Cas mearly rolled his eyes.

  Michael who had appeared with Cas had walked over to the bed where Raphael lay. He hesitantly brushed a hand over his brother's hair. "He looks so small and helpless" Michael commented. "I don't recall this vessel either. Last I knew he was using a male one." Cas nodded "He was it was destroyed. I believe this vessel was the man's granddaughter." Michael was silent for a moment before sighing "Well let's get our brother home.

   "So how are we doing this?" Sam asked. "The best thing will be for me to Angel Air Raphael, Michael and Sam back to the bunker, as Raphael would not be able to make the trip by car. I will then return and ride back with Dean and Lucifer." Cas responded. "Sounds good to me" Sam replied.  

  Lucifer looked at Cas and asked "Why can't I go with Raphael also?" Cas looked at his brother. "I can only transport so many people without wearing down my grace,  besides we have an important job for you to do." Cas told Lucifer.

  Both Sam and Lucifer looked confused for a moment. "What does he need to do?" Sam asked worriedly. Cas smiled slightly. "Nothing to bad, actually they'll probably have fun with it." Cas told them. "You and Dean are going to cause a distraction while I get the others out of here." said Cas. " And how are we going to do that?" asked Lucifer. "Just find Dean in the waiting room and follow his lead." Cas told him.  Lucifer glanced over to where Michael stood next to Raphael's bed then, with a nod left to find Dean. 

  Sam and Cas walked over to join Michael next to Raphael. "Okay Cas whenever you're ready." Sam told him. They remained in the room. "Uh Cas?" Sam asked. "Wait for it." Cas told him. Sam looked at Cas and asked Wait for what?" Just as a loud "Wwweeee!" and a crash was heard from the hallway. "Now!" Cas said and flew them to the Bunker. 

  Sam and Michael stumbled a little upon landing but quickly recovered. "I put him in the room next to mine for now." Cas told them. "If neither of you require anything at the moment I will return to Dean and Lucifer "They are probably making each other crazy by now." Cas told them. Sam nodded "We'll be fine Cas. If anything happens we'll call." Sam told the angel. With that Cas disappeared. "Hungry?" Sam asked. "A bit." Michael told him.  "Let's go see what we can scrounge up." Sam replied.

   Dean and Lucifer were waiting in the Impala a few blocks from the hospital. Both doubled over with laughter when Cas suddenly appeared in the passenger's seat next to Dean. "I take it the plan worked?" Cas said. Dean jumped a little. "It was perfect." Lucifer replied. "It was great!" Dean said laughingly. "Everyone get back to the bunker okay?" He asked Cas. Cas nodded. "Alright let's go home." Said Dean. 

  They'd been driving for about half an hour listening to the radio, when Lucifer who'd been watching out the window suddenly yelled for Dean to stop the car. "What!? Why?" Dean asked. "Please just stop the car!" Lucifer cried desperatly. Dean quickly pulled over. "Are you gonna puke? You puke in my baby and you walk home." Dean was saying but Lucifer had already jumped out of the car. It was then that Dean and Cas saw a man a little ways past them. "Stop! Come back!" Lucifer was calling out to the person. "Who the hell is that?" Asked Dean. Lucifer caught up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man turned around to face them. Dean's eyes went wide "Holy Hell it's..."


	8. Who Can? The Candy Man Can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he is the last archangel...

  "Gabriel!?" Cas whispered softly in disbelief. Dean stared in shock momentarily quickly coming out of it when they heard Gabriel panicked voice. "YOU... You stay away from me!" Gabriel was saying slowly backing away from where Lucifer stood pleading. "Gabriel please, it's okay. Everything will be okay I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I ever hurt you." Lucifer pleaded with his brother. "You stabbed me!" Gabriel screamed at him "I did and I am so sorry. It was the worst thing I've ever done. I regreted it the instant it happened. Please Gabriel let us help." Lucifer spoke softly. 

  Dean and Cas had walked up next to Lucifer. "Gabriel!" Dean called out. "Dean! It didn't work. I'm sorry it should have worked!" Gabriel cried out. "It's okay Gabriel it worked. It worked perfectly." Dean replied. Gabriel looked with wide eyes at them and then suddenly darted to the side to run. "Cas!" Dean yelled. Before Gabriel could blink Castiel was in front of him. "I'm sorry Gabriel" Cas told him as he placed two fingers on his head and then all was quiet. 

  Next thing Gabriel knew he was waking up in the back of the Impala. Gabriel grabbed for the door planning to make a run for it. His plan was nipped in the bud rather quickly though when Cas who was sitting beside him placed a hand on his arm preventing him from getting away. "It's alright Gabriel" Cas told him. "No one here is going to harm you." Gabriel looked at Cas worriedly. Deciding to take a chance he whispered to Cas "You don't understand Castiel I don't have my grace." Cas looked sadly at him "It's okay Gabriel, we know. You're not the only one." Cas told him and then glanced towards Lucifer who was riding shotgun next to Dean. Gabriel looked at Cas "what did he do to you? Did he hurt you Castiel!" Gabriel asked desperatly" "Everything is okay Gabriel. Lucifer isn't going to harm any of us." Cas told him. Gabriel turned and stated out the window. "He already did." Gabriel replied softly. Cas looked at him with sadness. "I know he did Gabriel. I also know how truly remorseful he is for it." Gabriel turned to look at Cas again. "How can you know that for certain?" Gabriel asked. Cas turned from Gabriel and looked at Lucifer for a moment. Turning back towards Gabriel he replied "He was inside me... We.. We shared a vessel for several months. I knew his every thought and feeling as he did mine. He regards taking your life as the worst thing he's ever done." Gabriel stared at Cas before asking in a hushed tone " How in dad's name did you end up being vessel buddies with the devil Castiel?!" It's a long story Gabriel. I promise we'll explain it all to you later." Cas told him. Gabriel looked at Cas then nodded his head. "Are you hungry?" Cas asked. Gabriel nodded his head. "Dean" Cas spoke. "Yeah Cas, what's up?" Dean asked turning down the radio. "We should stop soon and get something to eat." Cas told him. Dean looked at Cas in the review mirror and smiled slightly "Sure thing next exit we come to we'll pull off and find something." Dean told him. "Thank you Dean" Cas said with a small smile. Gabriel noticing the exchange between the two ask Cas "Sooo, what's up with you and ole Dean-O?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I'm unsure what you mean. Dean and I are fine. We share a very profound bond." Cas told his brother Gabriel looked at Cas and snorted, "Yeah chocolate and I have a very profound bond also but, chocolate never looked at me like that." Rolling his eyes Cas asked "And shall we discuss the way you look at chocolate?" Gabriel grinned at him. Ten minutes later they were pulling off the exit and into a small diner. 

Once inside and seated the the waitress handed them their menùs telling them she'd give them a monent to look them over. Gabriel picked his up hesitantly. Noticing his reluctance Dean told him "Don't worry short stack it's on me. Order whatever you want." Gabriel glanced at Dean and grinned before flipping straight to the dessert section. After a few minutes the waitress returned to take their order.  
"What can I get you gentlmen today? " she asked. Dean looked up from his menù "I'd like a dubble cheeseburger, fries, large coke and a nice slice of Apple pie please." he told her. Cas replied next, "Same for me except I'd like a large chocolate shake instead of the pie." The waitress nodded writting down the order. "And for you handsome?"she asked looking at Lucifer. Lucifer looked up from his menù at her briefly before quickly looking back down. "I'd like a grilled chicken sandwhich , side salad with light dressing and lemon water please." Lucifer told her. She smiled and wrote it down. Lastly she turned to Gabriel. "Tripple chocolate moose please and a large coke." Gabriel told her. Having gotten all their orders the waitress said she'd have it right out and left. 

"So how long you been back?" Dean ask. "Not long two days maybe. Woke up butt ass naked on a bench outside. Luckily it was dark out. I tried snapping me up some clothes but no go. There was a laundry mat across the street so, I darted inside and liberated some clothes that had been left in one of the dryers." Gabriel told them. 

"So I guess your trickster powers are out too then?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded "Mostly anyway. I can feel a small spark but can't get it to do much. Tried to use it to find you and Sam but all I got was a place, Lebanon, Kansas. It's where I was headed when you found me." Cas looked at Gabriel "We live there." He told Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him a bit confused "Who lives where?" Gabriel asked. "We do." Dean replied. "You mean you and Cas?" asked Gabriel. Dean nodded "And Sam, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael. You too now if you want." Dean told him. The waitress had returned with their food. "Enjoy you meals let me know if you need anything." she told before leaving.

Everyone was silent for a while as they focused on eating until, Gabriel looked at Lucifer and said "Never would of guessed you for the salad type." Lucifer looked up from his plate. "I like it. I feel better when I eat healthier." Lucifer told him. Dean who was busy trying to feed Cas french fries dipped in milkshake stopped fry Midway to Cas' mouth "I keep telling you Luce, burgers are good for you." Lucifer shook his head and smiled "I like the burgers you make Dean. The rest are to greasy." Lucifer told him. 

"Gabriel, you said you got back a couple days ago. Have you eaten before now?" Cas asked. Gabriel looked up from the moose he was currently inhaling. "I managed to get my hands on a few basic things to help me survive. Some kit kats, resse's peanut butter cups, snickers, oh and some Pepsi Max." he told them. Dean looked at Gabriel, "Gabriel you do know Pepsi Max is sugar free right?" Dean asked. "Huh, really? I thought it meant max sugar." said Gabriel, he shrugged "Oh well it's still good." Dean just laughed and said "Well if anyone can survive it's the candyman."

"This moose is really yummy."Gabriel said as he continued eating the chocolaty goodness. "Speaking of yummy moose, where's Sam at?" he asked. Dean rolled his eyes but replied "He's back at the bunker with Michael and Raphael. I should give him a call let him know we found you." 

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number. "Hey Sammy. Yes I know we're running late, now stop bitching I got someone here who wants to say hi." Dean told Sam and then handed the phone to Gabriel. Gabriel swallowed his food and took the phone. Putting it to his ear he smiled "Hey Moose, miss me?" Gabriel asked. On the other end they could hear Sam loud and clear "Gabriel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this chapter right. I wanted Gabriel vulnerable but still himself, still a bit of a trickster. Hopefully I did him justice. As always reviews are encouraged


	9. Hot Wings, Gummy Bears and the Road Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Lucifer and Gabriel are headed back to the bunker. How will Sam react to seeing the trickster again?

  "So tell me more about this Bunker you guys have" Gabriel spoke up from the backseat. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror, "It's awesome, first time since forever I haven't had to share a room with Sammy" said Dean. "It's got a full kitchen, war room, library  shooting range, numerous bedrooms. Hell there's rooms we haven't even used,probably some we haven't even found yet." Cas nodded and said "It is pretty amazing." "So how long have you guys been there?" asked Gabriel. "Sammy and I sorta inherited it a few years back." Dean told him. "How much longer till we get there?" Gabriel asked. "It's not to far, should be there in a couple hours." Cas told him. 

  They rode in silence for a few minutes until Castiel who was still riding in the back with Gabriel said "So Sam seemed excited to know you're back." Gabriel smiled slightly but said "Hopefully not excited to kick my ass. I was pretty harsh on him before." Cas looked over at Gabriel and said"You did some bad things Gabriel, true but you did good things too. We've all made mistakes. Sam is a forgiving person." Gabriel nodded "Thanks Cas" he replied. 

  About half an hour later Dean exited off and pulled into a gas station. "Gonna get some gas, anyone need to use the can go now." Said Dean and went inside to pay for the gas. Deciding he'd better heed Dean's advice Gabriel went in as well. He found the bathroom near the back. Coming out a couple minutes later he found Lucifer standing next to the door. "I find using the restroom to be my least favorite thing to do as a human.' said Lucifer. Gabriel looked at him and asked "What's you're favorite tthing?" Lucifer thought for a moment before replying "Hot wings." Lucifer grinned before going into the restroom. 

  Ten minutes later they were back on the road. "Hey Gabriel "figured you would like these." Dean said as he tossed back a bag of gummy bears. Gabriel caught them in his hands. "Thanks Dean, I love these." replied Gabriel. "No problem." Said Dean as he handed Lucifer some spicy jerky. "Want one?" Gabriel asked as he held out the bag of gummy bears to Cas. Cas looked at the bag for a moment deciding he would indeed like to try one. Choosing a red bear he placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly. "Not to bad." he said. Dean glanced at the two in the mirror "Been working on getting Cas to try different foods. So far burgers seem to be a top favorite. That and honey." said Dean. Gabriel smiled and laughed and said "He always was fond of honey." "So if angels can eat why do must chose not to?" Dean asked. "We don't have to eat strictly speaking, those that do, do so for pleasure. Most angels find it pointless. I myself always enjoyed the various tastes and textures." Gabriel replied. 

  A short time later Dean was exiting off onto a side road. He drove for a few more miles before turning off onto a nother road "This is the road home" said Dean. He drove about half a mile before pulling up to what appeared to be an old power plant. Driving to the back he pulled into what Gabriel guessed must be the garage. Getting out Gabriel looked around "Wow all these cars come with the place?" he asked. Dean nodded and replied "Yup, most are in pretty good shape considering." "Well let's go let the Moose know we're home." said Dean

  "Hey Sammy, we're home." Dean called out once they gotten inside. A few seconds later thundering foot steps could be heard coming down one of the hallways. Gabriel who hiding behind Cas said "Sounds like they really do have a moose." Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. A moment later Sam was standing in front of them. "Where is he?!" Sam asked. Peeking out from behind Cas Gabriel looked at Sam a look of nervousness on his face. Sam stared at him for a moment "You here now." Sam said pointing to the spot in front of him. Gabriel hesitantly came out from behind Cas and slowly walked up to Sam. Reaching Sam, he looked at him, slight fear in his eyes. Sam looked at Gabriel before suddenly grabbing him into a big bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Sam told the trickster.


	10. Leviathan Kisses and Candy Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived at the bunker Gabriel gets an unexpected welcome.

Dean and Lucifer both stared at the scene before them. They turned looked at each other, struck momentarily speechless by the horor unfolding before them. They then turned to Cas and said "What the hell?!" Cas mearly smiled. Knowing they'd have to bleach their eyes out and that it would possibly cost them their sanity, they risked another look. "Ahh really come on, is he trying to suck the air right out of his lungs?" Dean whined. Lucifer nodded and said"I have to agree with Dean, this seems like a very elaborate way for Sam and Gabriel to say hello. I mean I don't recall Sam's tongue being in mine or Michael's mouth." "Damn right it wasn't!" Exclaimed Dean. Lucifer tilted his head in thought as he continued saying "and I'm pretty sure he didn't shove it down Raphael's either, so why does he now.. " "Now resemble a Leviathan trying to swallow Gabriel whole?!" Dean finished  
Cas turned and looked at Dean "Sam has been fond of Gabriel for a long time. I believe he was the angel Sam prayed to most often as a child." Cas told him. Dean looked at Cas "Yeah, not helping the weirdness factor here Cas." Cas tilted his head and replied "I fail to see how it is any different than when you and I.. " "Okay, break it up!" Dean cried out loudly towards where his brother and the Trickster still stood practically fused together. Dean turned back to see Lucifer smirking at him. "What?" Dean asked. "Oh nothing just imagining what little Cas here was about to say." Lucifer told him. Dean gave him the evil eye and said "Nothing you need to know about."  
Sam and Gabriel having finally broke apart joined the others. "What the hell Sam??" Dean asked his brother. Sam raised an eyebrows but simply replied "I'm going to show Gabriel to his room and then check on Raphael." "Yeah his room or yours" Dean snarked. Sam rolled his eyes and said "Might do that later too." Dean just stared as Sam led Gabriel down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Sammy and Gabriel sitting in a tree.. "Lucifer started singing. Dean glared at him.  
"Both of these two are available." Sam said showing Gabriel the room next to his as well as one on the opposite side a few doors down. Gabriel smiled and as he replied " I think I'd like this on." he said pointing to the one next to Sam's. "I think I'll get along really well with my neighbor." he told Sam with a grin. Sam let out a small laugh then said " Come on I'll help you put your things away then we can go see how Raphael is doing. Michael is sitting with him now."  
It'd taken only a few minutes to put Gabriel's few belonging away. After a slight disagreement on rather candy belonged in the kitchen or under ones pillow for easy access, they comprised on the drawer in the bedside table. "Ready to go see your other brothers?" Gabriel nodded "Ready as ever." he said. They walked down the hall "We moved him to the medical room so it'd be easier to change his IV's and stuff." Sam explained. They'd reached the room and stepped inside. Michael who was sitting in a chair reading a book out loud stopped when he seen them enter. Standing up he rushed over towards them. He quickly pulled Gabriel into a hug. "Gabriel, I'm so happy you are here." Michael spoke with joy. Gabriel hugged him back and replied "I'm glad to see you as well Michael." Michael released his brother and told him "We have much to catch up on but first come say hello to Raphael. I know he has missed you greatly as well" Michael stepped aside so Gabriel could see Raphael. Gabriel stepped towards the bed. He looked at Raphael then turned to Sam and Michael with a huge grin "Dude looks like a lady!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line is from the Areosmith song of the same name. Just seemed like the kinda thing Gabriel would say.


	11. Godly Kids and Angel Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel discuss Gabriel's life as Loki.

"So when did Raphael switch vessels?" Gabriel asked Sam as they were walking through the bunker. Sam was showing Gabriel the various rooms it held. "Not sure exactly when. His previous vessel kinda got destroyed so I guess he had to grab whoever was available at time." Sam told him. Gabriel tilted his head slightly in thought. "What in the name of dad could destroy an Archangel vessel?" Gabriel wondered aloud. "Apparently Lot's salt." replied Sam. Gabriel's eyes widen "Uh yeah that'd do it alright." "Who the hell was able to get ahold of Lot's salt though? Last I knew it was under heavy guard." Sam shrugged " Apparently Balthazar..." Gabriel laughed " Say no more that explains it. Balthazar could swipe the snout off a pig and be gone before the pig knew it. If he wasn't an angel I'd swear he was a child of Hermes." Sam laughed as they continued walking finally making their way into the library. Sam sat down on one of the recliners with Gabriel perched on the arm. "So how many of the gods do you actually know? I mean I know the ones at the hotel thought you were Loki." Sam asked "I am Loki, Sam" Gabriel responded. Sam looked at Gabriel a moment before replying " Wait so that wasn't just a cover? You really are the Norse god Loki?" Gabriel smiled "Nope and yup." he replied. " So you really did all those things as Loki?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded his head."Petty much, I mean sure some of the stories were embellished over the centuries but most of it's true." "So you really got your mouth sewn shut?" Sam asked. " Unfortunately yes although for a lot less time than the stories tell." said Gabriel. "And the kids?" asked Sam. Gabriel smiled " Yes the kids are real, yes even the horse before you ask." "So how many kids do you have? Wait I thought nephillim weren't allowed?" said Sam. "They're not but, my kids aren't nephillim they're gods. And to answer your other question I had six as Loki although only four are still alive. At least last I knew they were. It's been a long time since I've seen them" Gabriel replied sadly. Sam gave Gabriel a hug " Maybe we can try and find them for you at least make sure they're safe." Sam told him. Gabriel smiled "Yeah that'd be nice." "So tell me about the other gods. Who all have you actually met?" Sam asked. Gabriel thought for a moment "Well the Norse gods obviously and Kali of course and I've met all of the major Greek and Roman gods and several of the minor ones too." "How many gods do they have?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head "Way to many to count. I mean I thought angels had a big family but I'm pretty certain the Romans would give us a good run for our money." Sam laughed and asked "So your kids are they like they're described in the stories?" "You mean do I actually have a huge snake and giant wolf for kids?" Gabriel asked then grinned "Yes and no. Both Jormangandr and Fenris can shape shift into a snake and wolf but for the most part they usually look human. Sleipner does prefer his horse form but can also look human if he chooses and Hela well you'd just have to see her. She's beyond words." Gabriel said with a smile. "You mentioned you had two others, who were they?" Sam asked gently. Gabriel got quiet and with sadness replied "Vali and Nari. They both died a long time ago." Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder "I'm sorry." Gabriel smiled at Sam again "Thanks Sam. I think I'm gonna go see if I can find anything edible in the kitchen." "Sure I think I have some salad left in there you're welcome to." Sam told him. Gabriel gave him a look and replied "Thank you Sam but I said edible gotta be some cookies or ice cream around here." With that Gabriel left to go further explore the kitchen. Sam continued sitting in the library thinking more on what he and Gabriel had talked about. He'd need to discuss it with Dean and the others but he'd really like to do what he suggested and try to find Gabriel or rather Loki's kids. At least reassure him they were alive and safe. He figured it was the least they could do after the help he gave during the apocalypse. As Sam was pondering on how to go about this Cas walked in. "Hello Sam." Cas said. Sam looked up "Oh hey Cas. How's Raphael doing?" "He is getting better. I've been using my grace to help his healing along. Hopefully in a few more days he will awaken." Cas replied. "That's great Cas." Sam said. "I just hope he forgives me. I was after all the one who killed him." Cas said sadly. Sam looked at Cas "He's a fool if he doesn't. After all both he and Lucifer technically killed you and you've forgiven them." Cas nodded his head "I have." They sat there for a moment and then Sam asked "Hey Cas what do you know of Loki's kids?" "Loki's kids?" asked Cas. "Yeah well I mean Gabriel but the ones he had as Loki. I was thinking maybe we could try and find them for him." Sam said. Cas got a confused look and tiled his head to the side. " You're saying Gabriel had other children?" Cas asked. "Yeah I guess so he was telling me about...wait what do you mean other children? I thought angels couldn't have kids." Sam replied. Cas shook his head "No they aren't supposed to have nephillim but they can have children." Sam looked at Cas with confusion "I'm a bit lost here Cas. How would an angel have kids if not with a human?" "I'm not sure of how exactly it works since I never experienced it myself but my understanding is that our father would take..." "Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Gabriel asked as he came bouncing back into the room. Cas whirled around and glared at him. "About how you apprently had more children and couldn't bother to inform me." Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he said "Umm Cas, I was kinda hiding out at the time. I didn't tell any of the angels." "You could of told me when you were tossing Sam, Dean and myself into various tv shows." Cas said angrily. Cas was fuming now and Sam was pretty sure he could see the veins bulging in his neck. "Uh Cas I know it's a bit of a shock but I don't get why you're this upset at Gabriel." Cas turned to look at Sam asking "And how did you feel Sam when you found out about Adam?" "Yeah but Adam is our brother." Sam responded. Cas looked at Sam "Exactly" Cas replied and flew off. Sam stood there in shock for a moment and then asked Gabriel eyes wide "What the hell?" Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled slightly as he replied "Well know how you were asking Castiel how angels could have kids?" Sam nodded his head "Yeah." he said. Gabriel licked his lips. as he replied "Umm well, one of mine just kinda flew oughta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me pretty quickly almost as though Gabriel himself we're telling it to me. Hope you enjoy it.


	12. Broken Hearts and Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel explains angel families to Sam and Dean. Cas is upset and Lucifer is sympathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in shock over Thursday's season finale. Chuck needs to bring back Cas (again) and while he's at it Gabriel and Balthazar too.

  Sam stood there a bit dumbfounded at what Gabriel had just said. Finally finding his voice he asks " Did you just say that Cas is your kid?"  "Uh, yeah. Guess he never mentioned that little secret." Gabriel replied sadly. "How does that work? I mean I thought God made all the angels?" Sam asked. Pulling a lollipop out of his pocket Gabriel, nods his head. "Yes but it's a bit more complicated." "Okay explain it to me then." Sam says. Gabriel sits on the couch and motions for Sam to sit next to him. "Okay so you know dad made Archangels first right." Gabriel began. Sam nods his head "Yeah he said something about them being made from the primordal soup basically." Gabriel smiles at Sam "Yes, however only Micha and Luci were made purely from this. You see when dad decided to make more of us he took..." 

  "Who the hell upset Cas?!" Dean demands as he enters the room clearly upset. Sam and Gabriel look up at Dean. "He's upset with me Dean." Gabriel replied. Dean glares at him "What did you do?"Gabriel sighs "He's upset I didn't tell him about his siblings sooner." Dean stands there a moment confusion etched on his face. "Cas has thousands of siblings. He knows this." Dean replies. "Apparently it's more complicated than that." Sam says. "What do you mean?" Dean asks his brother. Sam grins slightly " Well your mother in law here was just about to explain it to me."  Dean gives Sam a look of confusion before realization dawns on him. He looks from Sam to Gabriel "Wait, so you're saying that you're..." "Castiel's mommy, yes." Gabriel replies with a grin.

Dean stares at Gabriel a few seconds then snorts "Yeah good one. Now seriously why is Cas upset?" "Dean, I think Gabriel's being serious." says Sam. "What the hell. Angels don't have moms Sam." Dean replies. Gabriel sighs "Not in the sense that humans do but yes we do." "Okay explain how it works." Dean says. Gabriel once again sits down and gesters for Sam and Dean to do the same. "So you know God made angels right. Starting with Archangels. He created Michael and Lucifer straight out of the cosmos. Fire and ice. Sun and stars and all that jazz." Gabriel began. "Yeah Chuck mentioned something about it." Dean replied. Gabriel looked confused "The prophet?" he asked. "Eh, not exactly. We'll explain more after." Sam tells him. Gabriel shrugs. "Anyways what you don't know is only Michael and Lucifer were made this way. Dad found it to be too taxing. Used up to much of his mojo. So when he decided to make the next Archangel he again took bits and pieces of this and that but, not as much. To fill in the gaps he chose something closer to home and more accessible. He took a bit of Michael's grace. With this he formed the third Archangel. He then gave it to Michael to care for. This was Raphael. A bit down the road and dad decides he wants another one. So he repeats the process only instead of Michael's he uses Lucifer's grace. This is how yours truly came to be." Gabriel tells them. Sam and Dean sit absorbing this then Sam asks "So Lucifer raised you?" Gabriel nods "This is weird man. Even by our standards this is weird." says Dean. "So did all angels come from other angels after that?" Sam asks. "Yes. Of course dad used less power to make the remaining angels but essentially most angels had four new angels created from them." Gabriel explains. "And Cas is one of yours?" replies Dean. "Yes and he's upset I didn't tell him sooner about the kids I had as Loki." Gabriel tells him. "Yeah I can get that. Pissed me off dad didn't tell us about Adam. Cas is pretty heart broken." Dean tells him. "I know and it hurts me to know I've caused him more pain." says Gabriel.

"Hey anyone know what's wrong with Cas?" Lucifer asks poking his head into the library. "I found him in his room. He seemed pretty upset and when I asked him about it he told me to come ask Gabriel." Gabriel looks up at Lucifer " He's upset I didn't tell him about my other kids" Gabriel tells him. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow "He knows about Balthazar." Lucifer replies. "Balthazar is your kid too?" Sam says "That explains so much." Dean says. "No not Balthazar." Gabriel tells Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes widen "You mean I have more granchildren?" Gabriel looks sad as he replies "Yes, I couldn't tell you or any of the angels about them before. I'm sorry. I had to protect them." Lucifer looks at Gabriel with sadness "I get it. It still hurts but I get it. I'll go talk to Castiel." Lucifer says.

Dean,Sam and Gabriel sit there in silence for a few moments then Dean says "So about these kids of yours, how do we go about finding them?" Gabriel looks at Dean eyes going wide. "You mean you'd do that for me?" Gabriel asks. Dean shrugs " Sure why not. They're your kids right. Besides Cas deserves to meet them." Gabriel smiles at Dean "Thank you." Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and the next second there standing in the doorway is a slender built man sporting a scruffy beard. They quickly jump up. Dean grabbing his gun. Sam grabs his knife pushing Gabriel behind him. "I mean you no harm. I just came to see how they were doing." the man tells them. "Stay away from him." Lucifer says from behind the man. The man turns around. "Lucifer, I only want to talk." he says. Lucifer glares at him "You heard me Chuck stay away from him."


	13. Sins, Amends and Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck finally returns. How will the angels react to this.

"Please Lucifer, I only wish to speak. Explain my reasonings." Chuck pleaded. Lucifer continued to stare at his father for several beats before he spoke. "Here to tell us how disappointing we are? How we didn't live up to your expectations?" Lucifer replied coldly. Chuck let out a tired sigh, "No, nothing like that. I'm not here to cause any pain." Glancing over Chuck's shoulder Lucifer could see Gabriel where he stood slightly behind Sam, confusion and curiosity etched on his face. He looks back at Chuck. "If you harm them." Lucifer tells him. Nodding Chuck replies "I know." Turning back to the library he steps inside. "Gabriel." Chuck says softly. Gabriel quirks and eyebrow "Hey Chuck, how'd you get in? One of the angels zap you over?" Gabriel asks. Chuck shakes his head " Not exactly." he replies. "I don't understand." Gabriel says with a head tilt. Chuck smiles at his youngest Archangel. "We have much to talk about my son."

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't speaking figuratively?" Gabriel asks as he slowly steps out from behind Sam. "Like I said we have much to talk about." Chuck tells him. Snorting Lucifer rolls his eyes "Understatement of the millennia wouldn't you say?" Chuck looks at him frowning slightly before turning to Gabriel. "I'ts been a long time." Chuck tells him. Gabriel studies the man before him for a moment before responding. "You're not a prophet are you?" he asks. Shaking his head Chuck replies "No my son. I've missed you." "You left." Gabriel says. "So did you." says Chuck. "Guess I learned from the best." Gabriel replies. "I know and I am sorry." Chuck tells him. "Castiel looked for you. We all looked for you. Cas though even when all the others thought you were dead he still searched for you." Gabriel tells him. Chuck nods sadly. "I have a lot to make up for but so do you." Lucifer who'd surprisingly remained quiet looked at his father. "You dare speak to him of his sins? You abandoned your children." Lucifer snarls. Sighing Chuck replies "So did Gabriel. So did you. Even Michael and Raphael are guilty of this. Oh I know they never actually left Heaven but they weren't there for the younger angels anymore than we were. We all have much to make amends for. I would like to speak to all of you together. Dean would you please get Michael and Castiel too please." Dean who'd been standing off to the side just nodded. "I'll go help you find them." Lucifer says as he follows Dean out.

Gabriel sits down on the couch pulling Sam down with him. Chuck looks at his son. "Before the others return I want you to know that I know about them and it's okay." "Know about who?" Gabriel asks. "Loki's children. Your children." Chuck tells him. Gabriel looks at him surprised. "How did you know?" he asks. Smiling Chuck replies "I've always known. I've always known who and what you were Gabriel and while I may not of always been proud of the choices you made, I have always loved you. That includes your children." Shakingly Gabriel nods his head. "Your should tell your brothers. They will understand better than you think." Chuck tells him. "Cas didn't." Gabriel replies sadly. "Castiel is young. He is hurt and is reacting very much like the child he still is. Be patient and give him time he will come around." Chuck tells him. 

Dean and Lucifer returned with the others. Michael looked at Chuck with surprise. "Chuck Shurley, what brings you here?" Michael asks. Chuck smiles "I came to see my children." he tells them. Michael stares for a moment then replies "Father?" Chuck smiles at them. "Yes my child." Michael stepped forward and began as if to kneel down but Lucifer grabs his arm to stop him. "No Michael, he needs to earn it." "But he's our father." Michael says softly. "Yes and he left us. If we have to make amends then he should as well." Lucifer tells him. Michael looks at his father then back at Lucifer before slowly nodding his head. "I am sorry father but Lucifer is right." he says. "I agree." Chuck tells them. Lucifer looks at his father surprised "You do?" he asks. "Yes I do." Chuck replies. "Now as I've told Gabriel we have a lot to talk about but first I'd like Raphael to be here as well." Sam whom Gabriel currently had a death grip on said "He still hasn't woken. Cas has been using his grace to try and heal him faster." "It's not enough." Chuck says. Dean who'd been leaning against the wall next to Cas stood up straight and snap at Chuck "He's doing his best!" Chuck looks over at Dean and Cas. Cas had placed his hand on Dean's arm as if to calm him. "I know he he is Dean. I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that we need Raphael awake now and that will take more power than Cas can spare at one time. I want Raphael with us yes but I'm not going to let Castiel risk himself to do it." Chuck tells them. Cas looks at him "I would. If you needed him more I would." "I know you would Castiel but I would never ask you too. Now why don't you all show me to Raphael's room." Chuck says. 

Sam led the way down the hall to the infirmary where they'd set up Raphael's room. "We figured it was the best place for him at the time." Sam explained. Chuck nods "Yes definitely." he says. Chuck walks over to the bed where the former Archangel lay. He looks down at his son then bends down and softly kisses him. Straightening back up he proceeds to place one hand on Raphael's head and another on his chest over his heart. Slowly a soft light begins to glow from his hands. "You may want to close your eyes for this next part. Well Cas you can look but the rest of you. Yeah now would be a good time to cover." The others immediately turn and close their eyes tight. Arms over their faces to block out what was to come. Except Cas, he watched eyes wide in awe as he watched his father begin to glow and with him Raphael as well. Cas could see all of Raphael's injuries healing. The cells multiplying, bones and muscles strengthening. Blood flow increasing and he saw the exact moment when Raphael took a breath in on his own and his eyes shot open. Next to the first time he saw Dean's soul it was one of the most beautiful things to witness.

Slowly the light began to dim until it faded at last. "It's okay. You can look now." Chuck told them. Sam, Dean, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel opened their eyes and turned back around. There they saw Chuck and Cas standing next to Raphael's bed. Eyes wide open, Raphael was looked around him wildly his gaze finally finding Cas'. In a panic he grabbed Castiel by his arm. "Let him go! Castiel! Castiel I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he screamed in panic.


	14. Forgive Me Brother. For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas visits Raphael searching for redemption. Will he find what he's looking for?

"Cas!" Dean cried out as he quickly stepped forward to pull Cas out of Raphael's grasp. "Hold him down!" Sam rushed over to hold Raphael back. "No stop, you don't understand! They have Castiel!" Raphael continued to scream out. Michael looked frantically over where Dean and Cas stood. "What is he talking about?" Michael asked them. Cas who was staring wide eyed at Raphael turned to look at Michael "Leviathans, he thinks I'm still possessed by the Leviathans." Cas replied shakily. "Dean maybe you should take Cas out of here. Just till we can get Raphael calmed down." Lucifer said. "I'm sorry." Cas told them as Dean took him by the hand and led him out of room.

"Can you do anything to calm him down?" Sam who was still holding on to Raphael asked Chuck. " I thi..think so." Chuck replied. He gently placed two fingers on the side of Raphael's head. Immediately the former Archangel calmed down. He lay back down. His eyes fluttering open and close. "Did you put him back to sleep?" Michael asked. Chuck shook his head. " No, he's still awake just more lucid." Chuck replied. Raphael who was now giggling kept trying to grab at Sam's hair. "He looks drunk." Gabriel commented. "He uh, sorta, kinda is." Chuck replied sheepishly. Sam gave Chuck bitchface #21. "You made him drunk?" said Sam. "What? It was the quickest way I could think of to calm him down." Chuck replied defensively. Sam just shook his head and said. " Well it worked now, what do we do? Once he sobers up he's bound to start up again." "Perhaps if Castiel isn't in here he will remain calm." said Chuck. 

Michael walked slowly over towards the bed. "Castiel said something about Leviathans. How would he know about them? Those horrid creatures were locked away long before Castiel was formed." Michael told them. Sam looked over at Michael. "It was after we'd locked you and Lucifer in the cage. Raphael was trying to find a way to get you out. To restart the apocalypse. Cas he uh.. he was trying to keep that from happening. He thought...he thought the only way to do that was to defeat Raphael." Sam told him. "But what does that have to do with the Leviathans?" Michael asked. "Cas knew he needed more power in order to take on Raphael. Cas struck a deal with Crowley to split the souls." Sam replied. "Split the souls? Souls from where? Surely not Heaven." Sam shook his head "No not Heaven. Purgatory. He opened Purgatory. He absorb all the souls including the..." "Leviathans" whispered Michael. Sam nodded sadly. "He didn't know about them and he fought like a madman to gain control back but they were to strong, to many of them." Sam told them. "He might not of known but Raphael did and he should of told him. War or not Raphael knew how vile and destructive those creatures are." Michael replied. Lucifer who'd been standing to the side observing everything stepped forward, placing a hand on Michael's arm "Look what's done is done. Both Raphael and Castiel made bad choices the important thing now is we're all here together." Lucifer told them. Michael nodded "Your right." "Raphael and finally stopped playing with Sam's hair and was now lying back. Eyes closed and snoring softly. "He's not back in the coma again is he?" asked Sam. Chuck shook his head. "No just sleeping. We'll let him rest and try again in a bit. Perhaps it won't be such a shock to him then." The others nodded as they all quietly filed out of the room.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Cas asked. "How could he not?" replied Dean. "All I've done. The sins I"m guilty of. I released untold horrors on the world. Proclaimed myself a god and in the process killed thousands of humans and angels. Can the wrongs I've done even be forgive? Am I even worthy of it?" asked Cas. Dean brushed a hand against Cas' cheek and pressed his forehead against the angel's. "I don't deny you've made mistakes Cas and some pretty bad ones at that but, every one of them was born through good intentions. You've owned your wrongs. You've bled blood and grace to help save this world more than once. You've paid your dues. You've made amends. If any angel here has earned redemption it is you Cas." Dean told him. Cas his eyes glistening looked up at Dean and asked "What if it's not enough? What if he still can't forgive me?" "Then he's a fool." said Dean.

Cas entered the room taking care to be as quiet as possible. He knew any of the others would of come with him but this was something Cas felt he needed to do on his own. He owed it to himself and Raphael. He closed the door gently behind him. Walking over to where Raphael lay sleeping he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Cas just sat there quietly for a few minutes listening to Raphael snoring lightly.   
"I didn't realize how difficult this would be. I mean your lying here asleep and you probably won't even hear me or even remember I was here when you wake up. Dean thinks it will be good for me to do this though. Get a few things off my chest he says. Not sure I get that reference but I assume he means I should talk about things that are bothering me. Thing is I have more than a lifetime's worth of things that are bothering me. Things that were done to me. Things I did to others. It's not just the apocalypse either. There are centuries of grievances built up inside me. So where do I start? How do I condense it all down to a few words?"   
He paused for a moment watching Raphael's chest rise and fall with each breath. "Do I talk about how frightened I was as a fledgling when Lucifer fell. How about the confusion I had when Gabriel said he was just going out for a bit to deliver messages and didn't return or the loneliness I felt when we thought Balthazar died in battle."   
Cas took a breath even though he didn't need it. "None of that is your fault though or mine for that matter. Our blame lies in what came after. You and I have never been especially close. We've always had different views on how to go about things. Despite our differences though I still knew you cared for me. I still knew I was part of something great. Until the apocalypse came and I began to fall. Being cut off from the Host. Being told I couldn't come home was the first time I ever truly felt alone.   
"Dean says I shouldn't worry so much about rather you'll forgive me or not and perhaps he's right. After all you did kill me first." Cas sighs gently before continuing on. "Dean doesn't understand what it's like though. He's never had to kill a brother. Not just a brother either but an Archangel. Even if it was technically the Leviathans that did it I could still feel it. I could feel when each molecule in your vessel exploded. I felt your fear. I knew the moment your grace ceased to be."  
Cas reached over to hold Raphael's hand. "I don't know if forgiveness is possible or even if I am deserving of it but I want to ask..." Cas stopped, he'd felt Raphael's hand move. Raising his head to look at Raphael he found the former Archangel looking back at him, tears falling fast. Castiel reached over to wipe them away. As he leaned over, Raphael grasped him by the arm and spoke "Forgive me brother. For I have sinned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for reading this fic and for all the amazing feedback. Also Gabriels_Grace and I are thinking of adding some artwork to our chapters and would love to see what you can do. If you would like one of your drawings added to a chapter please PM us on Twitter @adrohn77 and @Gabriels_Grace with your drawing and which chapter you'd like it featured in. Thank you again. Heart_of_Castiel.


	15. Confessions of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few confessions are made.

Dean sat watching Chuck down his fourth glass of whiskey in less than half an hour. "It's so weird." said Dean. Chuck looked up at him. "What's weird?" he asked. "You here drinking." Dean told him. Chuck tilted his head slightly. "You've seen me drink before Dean." he said. "Well yeah, I know but it was different then." Dean replied. "How so?" asked Chuck. "Back then you were just Chuck. An author, okay a prophet but still just Chuck. Now you're.. you know.. You. God and and all that jazz" said Dean. Chuck laughed slightly. "I'm still just Chuck, Dean. I'm still the same guy you knew back then. I still like to write stories. I still love a good drink. I still stutter when I get nervous. I still enjoy the company of a good woman or man. I still worry about the damage I did by leaving and I still hope the best for my children. Still just me." Dean thought for a moment then nodded and took a drink.

"About that, how does that work? The whole you dating guys thing? I thought you were against all that?' Dean asked him. Chuck shook his head. "Not at all. I don't care who a person loves Dean. I'd rather encourage more love not less." Chuck told him. Dean sat there swirling his finger around in his glass of whiskey. "That's uh.. that's good. I uh.. yeah that's definitely good." Dean replied still not looking up from his glass.

"Dean." Chuck said getting his attention. Dean looked up "Yeah" he asked. "I know Dean." Chuck told him. Dean grew slightly nervous "Know what?" Dean asked. "How you feel about Castiel." said Chuck. "I..I'm not sure what you." Dean stuttered. "Dean. It's okay. Remember it doesn't matter to me." Chuck told him. Dean nodded his head again. "Thank you but I doubt Cas even.. Well you know how Cas is." Dean told him. Chuck smiled. "Yes I know how Castiel is. He is still very young." Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "Well young in angel terms anyways." Chuck amended. "There is a lot about life that he still has left to learn. However one thing he has always aced at from the moment he was created was how to love." said Chuck. "So you think he might, maybe, sorta feel the same way." asked Dean. "I won't speak for how Castiel feels. It's his place to tell you that. I will however say that were you to approach the subject with him, I think you'll find his response... favorable." Chuck replied.

Dean smiled and stood up. " Think I'll go see if I can find him" he said turning to leave the room. "He's in Raphael's room right now." Chuck replied absentmindedly. Dean spun around quickly. " What?! Why is he in there? Whose with him? Is he alone?" Dean cried frantically. Chuck looked up at Dean. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Dean did you forget Castiel is an angel? I doubt Raphael who at the moment is not only human but has been in a coma for the past few weeks, poses much of a threat." "Humph" Dean said spinning back around heading quickly towards the door. "Dean, I just told you he wasn't a threat." Chuck called after him. "No, you said he wasn't much of one. That's not good enough." Dean replied as he walked out to go check on Cas.

Opening the door slowly Dean saw Cas sitting in the chair next to Raphael's bed. Raphael was still lying down but Dean could see his eyes were open and that he and Cas were talking quietly. Dean cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. "Hey Cas, everything okay?" he asked. Raphael's eyes widened as he looked over at Dean. " It's okay. It's just Dean. He won't hurt you." Cas spoke as he placed a hand on Raphael's arm. "Everything's alright Dean. Would you please inform the others that Raphael has woken up?" Dean looked over at Raphael then back to Cas. "Uh, yeah sure Cas but could I uh speak to you for a moment alone first?" Dean asked. "Is something wrong Dean?" Cas asked him. Dean shook his head. "No, nothings wrong just needed to ask you something." Cas nodded his head then looked back at the former Archangel. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. Will you be okay?" Cas asked him. Raphael looked up at Cas "Yes" he spoke in a whisper. Cas patted his arm again and turned towards Dean. Walking out into the hallway he closed the door softly.

Turning to Dean Cas asked "What did you want to speak to me about Dean? Are you sure everything is alright? Is anyone hurt?" Dean smiled. "Everyone is fine Cas. Are you okay? The teenaged mutant ninja angel didn't try to hurt you again did he?" Dean asked him. Cas tilted his head to the side. "You know I still don't get that. I mean while he used to be an angel and technically a teenaged one. He has never been either a mutant nor a ninja. He rarely ever even fought in battle." Dean couldn't help but laugh. "We need to have you watch more movies. Wait, what do you mean he rarely fought in battle? He was an Archangel. What the hell else would he do?" Dean asked. "Raphael was a healer. He only fought when it required all Archangels to." Cas told him. "So he was a doctor?" Dean asked. Cas thought for a moment " In a way yes." he replied.

The two of them just stood there staring at each other. Then Cas said "Dean" "Yeah Cas?" replied Dean softly "You uh said you wanted to say something to me?" Cas said. "Huh, oh yeah. Umm I uh know we got a lot going on right now but I was thinking maybe we could go.. Shit.. What I mean is would you maybe want to.. Do you wanna maybe go to dinner with me later?" Dean asked nervously. Cas looked at Dean confused for a moment. "Dean, we always eat dinner together. I'm confused as to what mean." Cas asked. "I mean just the two of us. Without the others." Dean told him. " But why would we..Oh" Cas' eyes widened slightly. "You mean like a date?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah Cas, like a...like a date. So do you wanna?" Cas smiled "I would like that Dean. I would like that very much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking way longer than I expected to get this chapter out. Life and Gishwhes kinda got in the way. Speaking of how is everyone doing post Gishwhes? We had a blast playing as always. Anyways hope y'all enjoy this chapter.


	16. Admissions of a Less Than Perfect God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains why he brought the Archangels back and why he took their grace.

"So why are we all here again?" Lucifer asked. "Because Chuck asked all of us to meet him here. We're just waiting on Dean and Cas to get back." Sam replied. "Where'd they go to anyways?" asked Gabriel. Sam smirked as he replied "Apparently to get new clothes for their date." Michael who'd been sitting quietly reading looked up from his book and asked. "Do humans normally have special clothes they wear on these dates?" Sam shook his head, "No usually just something clean and decent is all that's required. Dean however decided that since this is Cas' first date since..well since ever he deserved something nice for it." Gabriel snorted "In other words they wanted an excuse to make out without an audience." Yeah pretty much" said Sam smiling. 

There was a sound in the doorway. They all glanced up to see Raphael standing there "Father asked me to meet him in here. I hope that's alright?" he said. Sam stood up "Of course it's alright. You're welcome to come in here anytime. You don't have to stay in your room ya know." Sam replied. Raphael nodded taking a seat. "Thank you, Castiel told me the same but I am still unaccustomed to human customs and behavior. I didn't want to intrude." "You're welcome just like everyone else here. Unless it's someone's private bedroom you can go anywhere in the bunker." Sam told the former angel. "Thank you Sam" said Raphael.

Finally they heard Dean and Cas come in. " Hey where is everyone?" Dean called out. "In the living room" Sam hollered back. Dean and Cas walked in a moment later. "Why is everyone in here?" asked Dean. "Chuck asked us all here. We're just waiting on you two to get back from from your make out quest." Gabriel told them. Dean glared at Gabriel who just smiled back. "So anyone know what he wants to talk to us about?" asked Dean as he and Cas sat down on one of the couches. Sam shook his head "No idea. Who knows with Chuck." "It still can't believe father is the prophet." Raphael said. "It is weird but you get used to it." Lucifer told him. Raphael shrugged "Still can't believe he didn't say anything. I mean he stood there while I blew up Castiel. Which again I am eternally sorry for brother." Just then the lights flickered "Hey I fixed him didn't I?" a voice replied. They looked up to see Chuck now standing in the room.

They all just stared at Chuck for a moment. "And when Lucifer blew him up, then the Leviathans. Oh and also the Reaper." Chuck continued. "Actually the last one was Gadreel." replied Dean. Chuck nodded "Well yeah but who do you think gave him the ability to do that?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Why are we here anyways?" he asked. Chuck snapped up a chair and sat down. He took a moment to look around at all of them. He sighed "I messed up." They waited for him to continue. "Umm you maybe want to elaborate a bit more?" asked Sam "With angels I mean." Chuck replied. "Are you saying you wished you hadn't created us?" asked Michael his voice choking. Chuck looked shocked and quickly replied "Oh of course not. I have never regretted creating any of my children." "Then why are you saying you messed up?" asked Gabriel. "I don't mean that I messed up by creating you. Only that the original design I had intended didn't work out the way I had planned." Chuck told them. "So basically we disappointed you." replied Lucifer sarcastically. Chuck shook his head furiously "No, no! Oh I'm saying it all wrong!" Chuck said getting very nervous and flustered. Sam looked at Chuck "Just take a breath. Calm down and start at the beginning." Sam told him. Chuck closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Finally feeling a bit calmer he began his story.

"When I created the first Archangel I originally designed them to posses both obedience and free will. They were supposed to have both the want for   
my approval yet still desire to be their own individual selves." Chuck began. "Sounds like humans basically." said Sam. Chuck nodded "Exactly. I got it right with humans. Well mostly anyways. You always get those who sway to far in either direction. But for the most part humans find a good balance between doing what pleases others with what pleases themselves." "So why didn't you do that with the angels?" asked Dean "I did." Chuck replied. "Or at least that was my intent. When I created the first Archangel I gave them strength, power, knowledge, obedience and free will. This is how I intended them to be but it didn't work out the way I planned." Chuck told them. "So what happened?" asked Sam. "When I was forming the first Archangel it was all new to me. I wasn't as perfect at everything as humans tend to think I am. I had never done anything like it before. I thought I had everything stabilized and that I was being careful but I...I added to much. The being would of been just as powerful as myself. If not more so. When I attempted to remove some of the power it...it caused it to divide." said Chuck. 

The all just sat there for a moment then Dean asked "Wait, so are you saying the first Archangel split into two?" Chuck nodded his head. "So that means Michael and Lucifer are basically twins. But how does that mean you messed up? Sam asked. "It's not them being twins that was the problem. It's that when they split some of the things I had designed in them split as well." Chuck told them. "Yeah still not sure we're following you." said Dean. Chuck sighed. "There's a reason only angels from Lucifer's line are able to access and accept free wil." Chuck said looking at Gabriel and Castiel. "And why those in Michael's are more rigged about obedience and structure." he continued while looking to Raphael. "So basically Michael ended up the obsessively obedient soldier while Lucifer got an overdose of free will." Dean summarized. "Yeah, pretty much." replies Chuck. "So why not just fix it?" asked Sam. "By the time I realized what had happened they were already formed. I didn't think it would be an issue. I figured they would be able to learn from each other. As you know it didn't turn out that way." Chuck said a bit sadly. For a moment everyone just sat there. Finally Cas asked "What does this have to do with now?" Chuck looked around at them before replying. "It's why when I brought the Archangels back I removed their grace. It is my hope that by spending some time as humans and among humans that they can better learn how to embrace both obedience and free will. To learn how and when to use them.There are other things as well Individual lessons they each need to learn. Once they have, their grace will be restored." "Okay I can sorta get that. What I don't get though is what this has to do with the rest of us." Dean says. Chuck smiles. "I want you to teach them." Dean blinks rapidly a few times before replying "You want us to teach them? Teach them what?" "I want you to teach them about free will, sacrifice, putting others first. I want you to teach them how and what it means to be a family." Chuck tells him. Sam looks at Chuck mulling over his words before asking "Chuck, no disrespect man but are you sure we're the best choice for that?" Chuck smiles and replies "Who better than Team Free Will?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter. This one took a bit for me to get it the way I wanted.


	17. Milk Run and Angel Shopping Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took forever to write. Hope everyone likes it.

"We're out of milk" Sam said as Dean walked into the kitchen. "So make a milk run and get some more." Dean replied. Sam closed the refrigerator door and sat down to eat the bowl of mixed fruit he'd taken out. "We should probably do a supply run, we're running low on a few things." Sam said. Dean nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Sounds good. You should take the Heavenly Quartet with you." He told Sam. Sam looked up at Dean and smirked "Okay but then you and Cas are coming along too." Draining the last of his coffee Dean placed his cup in the sink. " You don't need Cas and me. Besides I was gonna ask Cas to help me on something." Sam snorted "Yeah I can guess what you and Cas'd be doing. Anyways y'all can do whatever it is later. If I'm taking the wingless wonders shopping then you and lover angel are going with us." Dean huffed but replied "Fine but Cas and I get Michael and Raphael." "Why's it matter who rides with whom? We're all going to the same place." Sam asked. "Yeah well when you're having to drag Gabe out of the candy isle then you'll know why it matters bitch." Dean told him. Sam rolled his eyes and replied "Whatever jerk you just want to hold Cas' hand in the car." Dean just smirked back "Well let's go round everyone up."

"Ahh Sambo why do we all have to go? Just think of all the fun we could have all alone in this big bunker." Gabriel winked at Sam. Sam just shook his head "Is that always on your mind?" Gabriel became the face of innocence as he replied "Why I only meant we could build pillow forts and raid Dean's not so secret pie stash. But, if you had something else in mind..." "Come on Gabriel we're all going." Sam told him as he took his hand pulling him towards the garage.

"About time you two showed up. We've been waiting forever." Dean teased as Sam and Gabriel entered the garage. "I doubt you were waiting that long Dean." Sam replied. "No? I was just about ready to send out a search party." Dean quipped back. Sam gave him bitch face number 33 and turned to Cas. "Cas, how long have y'all been waiting?" "Approximately four minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Cas responded. "Cas, I like you better when you're on my side." Dean told the angel. Cas tiled his head as he replied "Last night you told me you liked me best when I'm..." "Alright, everyone time to go!" Dean quickly interrupted. "Michael, Raphael, you're with Cas and me. Luci, Gabe, y'all are with the Moose." Dean got into Baby and waited for the others before taking off. Lucifer looked over at Sam and asked "Would it be terribly evil of us to tease Dean about this later?" "Yeah it really would be." Sam replied. Lucifer sighed "Oh, well in that case." Sam held up his hand. "I just said it would be evil, never said we wouldn't do it." Sam replied with a grin. 

About 15 minutes later Sam pulled into the store parking lot and parked next to Dean. Everyone piled out of both cars. "How about we split up?" Dean suggested. Sam nodded "Okay I'll take Luce and Gab to pick up the food and the rest of you go grab the rest." "Sounds good. Meet back here when we're done. Oh and don't forget the pie." Dean replied as he, Cas, Michael and Raphael headed towards the store entrance. 

Sam turned to Lucifer and Gabriel. "Okay you two what are the rules?" he asked. Lucifer smirked and rolled his eyes as he replied "No calling people insignificant cockroaches and describing various forms of torture to them no matter how long the lines are." Sam smiled "Very good and you Gabe?" "Ahh come on Sammy." Sam just glared at him. Gabriel sighed as he replied "Fine, no running off to the candy isle and free sample does not mean I can eat the whole thing." Sam smiled again and thought "Piece of cake and Dean thought I'd have trouble with these two." as the thee of them headed into the store.


	18. Heavenly Oil, Angel Food Cake and...Gracie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with the angels, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was almost impossible to write. It took me so long to get it just right. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it. As always comments are welcome.

Dean grabbed a couple bottles of dish soap and put them in the cart. Let's see they'd gotten dish soap, laundry soap, trash bags. What else did they need? Oh yeah toilet paper. "Okay gang lesson time." He grabs a pack of one ply off the shelf. "Does anyone know what this is?" Dean asked. Michael looked at the package Dean was holding and replies "It's toilet paper." Dean shakes his head "Wrong." he says. Raphael tilts his head in confusion. "It says right on the package though. Toliet paper." Dean nods. "Yes it does. That however is misleading. What we have here is one ply. Also known as you might as well be wiping with sandpaper. Never get one ply." he says and places the package back on the shelf. Micheal picks up another pack off the shelf. "What about this?" he asks. Dean nods again. " Ah yes the three ply. It's like wiping with a cloud. A wonderful invention however, also a pricey one and since we are Winchester and not Rockefellers I'm afraid we will have to forgo such luxuries. No what we want is a nice but affordable middle of the road two ply." Dean picks up a 48 roll pack off the shelf and places it in the cart. "Okay next stop soap, toothpaste and Sammy's girly shampoo!" Dean tells the others

" But Saamm" Gabriel whined. " No Gabriel. You can pick one and that's it." Sam replied sternly. Gabriel continued to whine "How can I choose though? I mean there's so many. The Captain, Lucky my favorite Leprechaun, Sam the Tucan and of course the Count. All have been so good to me." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. " Fine two boxes and that's it. We already have oatmeal, pancake mix, eggs and bacon. Plus a box of poptarts. Two boxes of cereal is enough." Sam told him. Gabriel pouted for a moment but finally grabbed two boxes. Tossing the Lucky Charms and Froot Loops into the cart. Sam just shook his head. " Come on you two" he told Gabriel and Lucifer. "On to the next isle."

Dean tossed in a few tubes of toothpaste along with the body wash Cas had decided on. They'd already gotten a few bottles of shampoo including Sam's leave in conditioner. Dean rolled his eyes at that one but got it none the less. He'd even gotten stuff to restock their first aid kit just in case.  
Now just one small thing left if he could get passed the embarrassment part. "Uh Raphael could I uh speak to you for a second?" Dean asked. "Certainly Dean. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Raphael asked. "Okay this is a bit embarrassing but here's the deal. Thing is you're a chick. Or well at least in a chick vessel right?" Dean said. Slightly confused Raphael nodded. "Yes, that would be correct. That's not an issue is it? I mean I know it may be a bit awkward with my being the only female in the bunker." Dean quickly shook his head " No no that's not a problem at all. Besides Sammy's practically a girl and Gabe is well...Gabe is Gabe. No I wanted to ask if you knew if you need or maybe might need... well...you know female specific products." Dean finally managed to stammer out. Trying not to laugh Raphael smiled. "Dean, are you trying to ask if I need feminine hygiene products?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and slightly red. "Uhm yeah. I just didn't know if not having your grace right now if you might need them. Ya know being a chick and all." Raphael thought for a moment before replying. "Perhaps we should pick some up just in case." Dean nodded and said "Okay just uh grab whatever kind you want." Raphael picked out a couple boxes of pads and tampons and placed them in the cart. "Alright let's grab Cas and Michael and head to the checkout." said Dean.  
Raphael and Dean walked over to the next isle where Cas and Michael stood. "You guys ready?" Dean asked them. Cas turned around and held a bottle of some kind of oil like stuff out. "Dean we have to get this." Cas told him. Dean looked at the bottle. Equate Moisture Care Cocoa Divine Body Oil. "Okay, and why do we need to get this?" Dean asked. "It smells really good." Cas told him. Dean quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Cas you're not turning girly on me too are ya?" " Really just smell it Dean." Cas told him and held open the bottle. Dean took a whiff of the oil. It did smell nice kinda sorta like how Cas smelled but not quite. "It does smell kinda nice." Dean agreed. "It smells like Heaven." Michael spoke up. Raphael leaned in to smell it and smiled. "It does." Dean took another whiff. "Wait are y'all saying it actually smells like Heaven. Like Heaven Heaven?" Dean asked. Cas, Michael and Raphael all three nodded. "I mean not completely but yeah pretty close." Cas told him. "So can we please get it?" Michael asked. Dean looked at three sets of pleading puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Sure why not. Grab enough for Luce and Gabe too" Dean told them. Cas and Michael each picked up two bottles and put them in the cart. Dean started to push the cart away then stopped. Debating for a second then said "Ah what the hell. Why not." He grabbed two more bottles of the shelf. "Alright let's go checkout." he told the rest of them.

Sam went over his shopping list. "Alright we need to go over to produce next. Gabriel frowned slightly and asked "Produce? You mean like lettuce and broccoli and other healthy good for you foods?" Sam nodded "Yup" "Yuck" Gabriel told him. Sam just shook his head and smiled. "You sound like Dean." he said. "Yeah well Dean-O may not be my favorite hunter but he knows the value of a good pie at least." Gabriel replied as the reached the section of fresh fruits and veggies. "Tell ya what the bakery is right over there. How 'bout you two head over there and pick out a couple things and grab Dean a pie too." Sam told both Gabriel and Lucifer. "Anything specific you want Sam?" Lucifer asked. Sam shook is head. "Nah not big on sweets whatever y'all pick is fine." Sam told him. Lucifer nodded and went to catch up to Gab who'd already headed over there and was now trying to decided which to get. Lucifer browsed through the assortment of various pies, cakes, cookies and other sweets. The problem was that much like Sam he wasn't big on sweet, sugary foods either and so was having trouble deciding. "Having trouble?" asked Gabe who'd bounded up next to Lucifer. Luci nodded and replied " I can't find anything that sounds good. All these are too sweet." Gabriel thought for a moment. "Oohh I know just the thing. Nice, light not to sweet. You can even put fruit on it so Sammy will probably love it too." He looked around for a minute before spotting what he was searching for. "Here it is." he told Lucifer handing it to him. "What is it?" asked Luci. Gabriel grinned "Angel food cake." "WHAT!? Gabriel how could you?!" Lucifer cried dropping the cake. Sam having heard the commotion hurried over. When he got there he saw the two Archangels standing there. Lucifer looked like he was about to panic and Gabriel seemed just as confused as Sam was. "What happened?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged "I have no clue. He wanted something not so sweet and so I found him something. I showed it to him and he screamed." Sam raised an eyebrow. "What did you give him?" he asked. "Angel food cake?" replied Gabe.. Sam was once again confused. "What's wrong with Angel food cake? It's good. I like it." Sam said. Lucifer's eyes widened. "Oh Sam, not you too. I can't believe you would even..." "that you would..." Sam and Gabe just stood there dumbfounded. "Why would father do such a cruel thing?" Lucifer asked. Suddenly Gabriel had a thought. "Umm Luce, you know it's just a name right? I mean you know it's not made from real angels right?" Lucifer looked at Gabe. "It's not? Are you sure?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel nodded his head. "But what if this is what happens to angels when the die?" asked Lucifer. "Luce, I'm certain no angels were used in the making of this cake. I mean I died I think I'd recall being baked into a cake." Gabriel told him. Frantic now Lucifer asked " How do you know Gabriel? I mean father never told us what happens when we die! Maybe you just don't remember!" Gabriel was getting frustrated. "Luce, Gabe is right It's just a name. It doesn't really have angels in it." Sam said trying to calm the situation down. Lucifer shook his head. "I can't I just can't." "Oh for dad's sake!" Gabriel huffed. Walking over to another bakery cart he looked for a second found what he wanted. "You wanna know how I know angels aren't baked into a cake? Well here ya go! Devils food cake! And well, here you are!" Gabriel said shoving the cake at Lucifer. Lucifer looks at the devils food cake in his hands. "Well maybe, perhaps you're...Ahh Ha! There's more than one devil though! So this proves nothing!"Lucifer says triumphantly."I refuse to commit angelism!" Gabriel who by this time is now seething turns to Sam and throws his hands up in frustration. "I give up. You deal with this Sammy!" Sam just shakes his head and looks at Lucifer. "Luce, Gabe is right. There are no angels in the cake but if it upsets you this much we won't get it. Gabe, go pick out an extra pie or something." Gabe grabs a chocolate pie mumbling about insane angels and puts it in the buggy. "Alright I think we have enough for now. Let's check out." Sam tells them. They start walking towards the front when Lucifer stops and turns back to the bakery. Grabbing the Devils Food Cake he walks back to Sam and Gabriel and adds it to the buggy. Sam raises an eyebrow. "Uh Luce, are you sure? You said it had devils in it." Lucifer nods and smirks. "I'm sure. This way I'll be the only devil." Gabriel just growls.

Dean was leaning against baby when Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer came out. "It's about time bitch. What took so long?" "Shut up jerk." Emotional Archangels is what took so long." Dean snorts. "What, Gabe couldn't decide which candy bar to get?" Sam just glares at him and replies "Angel Food Cake." Dean perks up. "I love Angel..." Sam cuts him off with a glare "Don't even say it." he tells Dean. Dean looks at him funny but doesn't comment. "Alright everyone in so we can get home." Sam tells the others. Sam slides behind the wheel and starts the engine. "Not a word out of you two." he tells both Lucifer and Gabriel as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the bunker. Meanwhile climbing into baby Cas turns to Dean. "What has Sam upset?" Dean shrugs. "No clue probably out of his time of the month." he replies as they head home.

Arriving at the bunker everyone climbs out of the cars. "Everyone grab as much as you can so we can hopefully get this all in one trip." Dean says. Grabbing several bags Dean unlocks the door. "Just put everything down in the kitchen for now. We can sort through it there." He tells the others. Walking into the kitchen Dean suddenly stops. Dropping the bags he pulls his gun out. " Who the hell are you?" Sam and Cas mere seconds behind Dean gun and angel blade drawn, look into the kitchen where sitting on the counter eating a large slice of cake is what appears to be a small girl of about 4 years old. Next to her leaning against the counter playing on a cell phone was a boy about 8 years old. The girl looks up at them. "It's about time you guys got back. We've been waiting forever." The boy looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at the girl. "We've been waiting about 20 minutes. Hardly forever." Dean looks frantically at Cas. "Cas! What the hell are they!" Cas looks at the two kids eyes squinting. "Perhaps they are angels." "Maybe they're demons." Sam says. "Maybe they're demonic angels." Gabriel says from behind them. Dean turns, eyes wide and looks at Lucifer. "Is that a thing?!" Dean asks. Lucifer shrugs. "I've never heard of one." The little girl grins "Boy are you in for a..." "Gracie!" the boy says quickly shaking his head. "Look we're not here to cause in trouble and we're not here to hurt anyone. We just need your help with something." the boy tells them. Sam looks at the two warily. "Help with what?" he asks. The girl, Gracie, who'd finished the cake she was eating had snapped up a nother one and began devouring it. "Oh nothing dangerous." she said between mouthful of cake. "Just a picture. It's for our cousin." Dean looks at the two kids. "What makes you think we would have what your looking for? Who was your cousins mother?" Dean asks. The boy looks up at Dean and replies "Meg, her name was Meg."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic feedback is encouraged.


End file.
